Mentiras Dolorosas
by Ghoul-love
Summary: No me había dado cuenta de que todas esas fueron mentiras dolorosas...tanto para ti como para mí. Urie x Mutsuki[MutsUrie]. Aclaración: Esta historia contiene spoiler.


_Miento si digo que nunca sentía algo por él, que realmente no me importaba como se sintiera o que le sucediera, que me daba igual que era lo que pensaba sobre mi; pero no fue así._

 _Admito que un pequeño sentimiento se formaba en mi interior cada vez que veía como me protegía y se preocupaba por mí, pero por desgracia no era nada comparado con lo que yo sentía por el mentor._

 _En el momento que apareció junto a Saiko para salvar a la esposa de Sasaki de mí y detenerme, pudo notar en esos ojos una mirada distinta a la que tiene por los demás, sabía que estaba mintiendo cuando me dijo que solo quería salvarme, porque esos oscuros ojos que posee mostraban un sentimiento que nunca había visto en él, había algo más, no solo quería salvarme, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería darme cuanta ni saber su significado._

 _Su mirada hacía sentirme raro, no sabía porque pero el verlo estaba haciendo que quisiera detenerme y desviarme de mi "objetivo", el cual ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que era, pero aun así, es por ese sentimiento que intenté lastimarlo, matarlo; debía eliminar ese tipo de distracción a toda costa...aunque esa distracción fuera él._

 _Quería mentirme a mi mismo diciendome que no me importaría verlo muerto, pero no pude; en verdad me importa._

 _No puedo negar que aquel sentimiento se hizo mucho más fuerte cuando él se abrió conmigo. Me dijo que yo soy una de las razones de su cambio, lo cual me dejó completamente conmocionado. ¿Que podría, un humano tan repulsivo como yo, hacer que cambié una persona de una manera tan madura y...tierna?; porque eso era lo que ví en él, se había vuelto bastante maduro y tierno._

 _Estaría mintiendo otra vez si digo que aquéllo no causó nada en mí...porque la realidad era que comencé a mirarlo de una manera distinta._

 _Una manera casi similar a la que miraba al mentor._

 _Cuando terminó la guerra, sentí algo romperse dentro de mí cuando vi a Sasaki sano y salvo junto a su esposa; se veían tan felices y tan...enamorados._

 _Observé la manera en la que ellos se miraban el uno al otro, el amor que se mostraba en los ojos de ellos era inmenso. En verdad se amaban demasiado._

 _Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar al verlos, me dolía ver al mentor mostrando el amor que sentía por aquella mujer. Pero más me dolía saber que quizás yo nunca tendría una persona que me amara de esa manera; me dolía saber que un ser tan repulsivo como yo no se merezca a una persona que me ame de verdad._

 _Entonces sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, hizo que me volteara a verlo y lo mirará a los ojos; había pena, dolor y desilusión en ellos._

 _Sin poder resistir más, lo abracé con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas desbordando todos los sentimientos acumulados que tenía, en verdad estaba dolido y lo que más quería era un poco de cariño, aunque tampoco me lo merezca. Su tacto correspondiendo el abrazó hizo que me aferrara más a él, era tan cálido y reconfortante que no quería alejarme, era como si quisiera estar así para siempre...junto a él._

 _¿Por qué nunca podré tener el amor de alguien como él? La respuesta es simple...porque no lo merezco._

 _Y mentiría sí dijera lo contrario._

 _Ahora que los años han pasado me di cuenta de lo que verdad siento...quiero estar con él, quiero que me acepte y me ame._

 _De la misma manera que yo_

 _lo amo a él._

 _Pero ya es tarde ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Saiko la que me lo dijo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo él?_

 _Me duele ver que no intenta nada para llamar mi atención como hace unos cuantos años atras, me duele verlo sonreirme de una manera tan amigable._

 _Me duele que ahora me vea solo como una **amiga**_.

Miro desde el puente de la ciudad como él y los demás caminaban sonrientes hacia, lo más seguro, el Chateu. No pude evitar observar la forma en la que le sonríe a Saiko-chan; esa sonrisa nunca me la ha dedicado a mí.

Siento como las lágrimas caen sobre mis rostro y me alejo del barandal para alejarme de allí. No quería volver a casa y ver más de cerca esos ojos que me miraban de una forma distinta a la que deseo. Una donde no hay amor, sino amistad.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de mí y me volteó sin importancia sorprendiendome al verlo a una poca distancia frente mío, estaba respirando con algo de dificultad por lo que pude deducir que había corrido hasta aquí.

¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué se apresuró para llegar frente a mí?

¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

-Urie...-te nombre con tranquilidad, mirándote sin expresión. Aunque en mi interior había como una tormenta llena de emociones.

-¿Acaso no tienes pensado volver?-me preguntaste con seriedad acercandote más a mí. Yo sólo aleje mi mirada hacia otro lado.

No quería ver esos ojos, no podía. No quiero ver la falta de amor en ellos. No puedo sorportar que solo me mires como una amiga.

Me quedé callada sin contestarte, aún no puedo volver a esa casa, mucho menos luego de darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti y de saber que tú ya no sientes lo mismo.

No pude resistirme más y comencé a soltar nuevamente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el momento que te vi parado frente a mí hace unos minutos.

Te amo...y me duele demasiado que tú ya no sientas lo mismo.

Me duele no haberme dado cuenta antes, me duele haberme fijado en Sasaki antes que en ti.

Me duele todas las mentiras que me dije a mi misma; porque en todas ellas me decía que lo que siento por ti no es más que amistad, lo cual no es así.

-Te amo-te dije en voz baja entre sollozos, mientras me cubría el rostro con mis manos sin dejar de llorar. No estaba segura de que me hayas oído, pero lo hubieras hecho o no, todo seguirá igual.

Entonces, sentí tus brazos envolviendome en un abrazo; uno igual de cálido y reconfortante al que me diste hace unos años.

Correspondi abrazandote con más fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en tu pecho humedeciendote la camisa con mis lágrimas.

Aún no logró entender ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

Me separaste un poco de ti para secar con tu pulgar, de manera suave, las lágrimas que aún caían sobre mis mejillas. Cortaste el abrazo completamente y tomaste mi mano.

-Vamos a casa...Mutsuki-yo solo te miré confusa y con algo de tristeza asentí con la cabeza mientras era guiada por ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Puede que ya no sientas lo mismo, pero no sabes lo felíz que me hace el que hayas venido a buscarme, aunque me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué?

-Mutsuki...-me llamaste haciendo que detenga mis pasos al igual que tu. Te giraste un poco y fijaste tus ojos sobre los míos sonriendo con ternura, entonces lo noté.

Tu miraba ya no era como la de antes, ya no podía ver reflejada solo amistad en ella, ahora lo que veía era...

-Yo también...-fue lo único que me dijiste, pero con eso me bastó para comprobar que si me habías escuchado.

En mi rostro apareció una sonrisa felíz y melancólica.

Y una vez más; sentí como las lágrimas invadian mis mejillas, mientras me aferraba nuevamente a ti.

Allí lo supe, todos estos años, todo lo que hacía era mentirme a mi misma. Me mentía acerca los sentimientos que tenía por ti sin darme cuenta de que estas mentiras también te hacían daño.

No me había dado cuenta de que todas esas fueron mentiras dolorosas...tanto para ti como para mí.

Pero prometo que ya no dejaré que vuelvan a aparecer.

Por mi y por ti.


End file.
